Last SnowSorrow of Time
by AmyHongo
Summary: This is other fanfiction about two guys in relationship. Makoto has separated with his beloved person, and do his day in sorrow. He want to see Yuki again but destiny tells its own way.


**LAST SNOW—SORROW OF TIME**

"Yuki…"

Malam yang sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara tetesan air bekas hujan. Meski musim panas telah menjelang, namun seberkas embun musim semi masih tampak di setiap sudut kota. Perlahan suara jangkrik malam bersenandung menemani sang rembulan yang begitu bersahabat. Tenang, sungguh malam yang tenang. Samar – samar bayangan dari balik jendela asrama. Tak ada siapapun selain dua insan yang tengah memadu cinta, merasakan setiap kulit yang saling bersentuhan, desahan – desahan penuh kenikmatan, tanda sebuah cinta yang penuh gairah.

"Su-sudah, teman sekamarku mungkin bisa masuk kapan saja…."

Seakan tak mendengar, sang pria bermanik coklat yang berpantulan dengan kristal biru meneruskan sentuhannya, instingnya semakin menjadi, tak ingin melepaskan kesempatan ini. Rintik yang masih tampak di luar sana makin menyurutkan keadaan.

"Yuki, hentikan…"

Suara lirih bercampur desahan terdengar mengiang di telinga Yuki. Salah, justru suara seperti itu makin membuat sang pria salju ini makin liar. Cintanya begitu menggebu – gebu, tak terhentikan oleh apapun. Keringat menetesi pelipisnya, ia begitu serius melakukannya. Lembut, tak ingin menyakiti sang pangeran mungilnya ini. Pipi halus merona milik sang pangeran mungil begitu jelas dilihatnya, dan senyuman pada bibir sang salju tak pernah hilang. Senang, bahagia, sukacita, sekaligus pedih.

Begitu pun dengan Makoto, sang pangeran mungil ini. Tak pernah lepas pandangannya kearah sang manik coklat, mengawasi setiap sudut wajahnya, gerakannya, senyumannya. Hatinya kian bergetar setiap kali namanya dipanggil. Tak terasa air matanya mengalir, bak rintik hujan yang kembali deras. Ia ingin merasakan semuanya malam ini, bersama dengan pangeran saljunya, Makoto mendapatkan kebahagiaan terbesar sepanjang hidupnya.

"….Mako"

Ini malam terakhir yang akan mereka habiskan bersama.

"….jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Air mata semakin deras, dan desahan berubah menjadi sesenggukan. Menangis, dan ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin. Pelukan tak ingin ia lepaskan hingga pagi. Sayup – sayup keadaan menjadi kian rapuh, kepedihan pada dua hati pria itu. Makoto harus pindah sekolah, dan berita itu telah lama diberitahukan sejak awal musim semi. Sang ayah yang merekomendasikannya untuk bersekolah di Kanada, bersama dengan Shinichirou sang sahabat lama. Alhasil?Makoto dengan segera menolaknya. Dan dari sinilah semua bermula.

Di dalam keluarga, ayah pria mungil ini begitu keras mendidik semua anaknya. Penolakan Makoto membuatnya kesal, dan menyuruh Makoto kembali ke Sendai. Mikoto juga sudah kembali ke rumah. Pada intinya, semua anggota keluarga akan kembali berkumpul. Senang? Tentu saja, meski pada akhirnya ia akan mengorbankan sesuatu. Hidup memang penuh dengan pengorbanan, namun ini terlalu sulit untuk seorang Makoto. Ia senang sekaligus sedih. Senang karena akhirnya bisa berkumpul bersama, sedih karena harus berpisah dengan pria yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini. Rasanya ingin Makoto mengajak lari Yuki ke suatu tempat dimana hanya ada mereka berdua, dengan begitu tak akan ada siapapun yang akan mengganggu. Namun ide itu penuh dengan keegoisan, dan membuatnya makin frustasi. Karena itulah, sore tadi, Makoto dengan segudang kepedihan menceritakan semuanya pada Yuki.

Sang salju menerima pernyataan itu, tentu dengan hati setengah menangis. Hubungan mereka sudah terlalu jauh, dan itulah yang menyebabkan begitu sulitnya melepas satu sama lain. Dan lagi, memangnya mau Makoto mengakhiri apa yang sudah ia perjuangkan dulu? Hanya Dewa yang tahu betapa teririsnya hati sang manik biru langit ini sekarang.

Karena itu sekarang, seperti orang yang tengah kesurupan, Makoto meminta lagi, dan lagi, tak sedikitpun memberi waktu pada Yuki untuk berhenti. Berjuta desahan diikuti dengan sesenggukan terus terdengar di balik hujan. Berkali – kali perasaan bersalah hinggap pada diri sang mungil, namun Yuki dengan lembutnya menuruti setiap permintaan pangeran tercintanya. Begitulah Yuki, sosok yang tak akan pernah tergantikan lagi. Kalau ketiaadan Yuuya begitu cepatnya tergantikan, namun kali ini benar – benar yang terakhir. Makoto tidak ingin apapun, hanya sebuah cinta tulus dari pria rapuh ini. Sentuhan tangan besar nan hangat milik Yuki yang begitu lembut, menyisiri rambutnya, mengelus pipinya, membisiki namanya berkali – kali, dan menciumi bibirnya.

Hingga semuanya pun berakhir.

Dan pagi itu, Makoto bangun perlahan, bergerak turun dari kasur, dan mencium kening sang pangeran salju. "Terima kasih…" dan segera pergi dari tempat itu saat tangisannya hampir tak terbendung. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya, akan pergi ke sekolah dimana tak ada Yuki di dalamnya. Tak akan ada senyuman jahil yang akan mengisi harinya yang monoton. Tak akan ada sentuhan – sentuhan penuh cinta hanya untuknya. Memikirkan itu membuatnya semakin gila.

"Yuki….Yuki…."

Di dalam kereta, bagai anak kecil yang baru saja kehilangan ibunya, Makoto menangis tak henti – hentinya. Tangannya begitu gemetar, membuatnya harus memegangi pegangan besi dengan erat – erat. Gemerisik para penumpang lain tak digubrisnya, dan gemercikan alumunium si bawah kereta membuat suara tangisannya kian larut hingga akhirnya tak terdengar.

Masih bisakah ia bertemu dengan pria itu? Berkali – kali Makoto terus menanyakannya pada dirinya sendiri. Seperti kehilangan sebagian jiwa dari tubuhnya, ia begitu lemas. Hingga terdengar suara decitan kereta berhenti, Mikoto telah menantinya di samping belakang garis gerbong kereta. Sampailah ia di Sendai—kampung halamannya yang sudah ia tinggali sejak lahir. Begitu ramainya para penumpang kereta, pemandangan yang sudah lama ia lihat sejak dulu.

"Akhirnya kau tiba, Makoto…selamat kembali di Sendai"

Sebuah pelukan hangat menyambutnya seketika. Senyuman yang melebar, serta ucapan – ucapan penuh kerinduan terngiang sepanjang perjalanan meninggalkan stasiun. Dan kini kedua manik birunya berpantulan dengan warna langit di atasnya, melihat betapa cerahnya hari ini. Lalu lalang warga Sendai yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya sejak pindah ke Tokyo. Udara ini, udara yang amat dirindukannya. Ya, inilah yang terbaik. Pemandangan penuh _déjà vu_. Makoto tersenyum penuh sukacita, memandangi sekeliling, seakan tak pernah kemari selama beratus – ratus tahun lamanya. Tapi setelah itu hatinya serasa dialiri sengatan listrik kecil.

Yuki tak ada di kota ini.

Seramai apapun keadaan disini, batinnya diterjang kesepian tiada tara.

"Selamat kembali, sayang…."

"Kakak!"

Tak lama setelah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, sang ibunda dan kedua adik kesayangannya sudah menunggunya dengan senyuman. Sosok sang ibu yang sudah lama tak ia temui, membuat setitik air mata tampak perlahan di sudut matanya. Rumahnya yang sederhana bergaya ala Jepang, suara bambu yang bergesekan dengan batu di kolam ikannya, dan beberapa pohon bonsai koleksi sang ayah. Mungkin pria kecil ini memang _home sick_, ia begitu merindukan banyak bunyi dan pemandangan. Terlebih saat kakinya menginjak masuk ke dalam rumah, senyuman semakin merekah, dan segera ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk meletakkan semua barang bawaan serta mengganti bajunya. Kamar kecilnya, lagi – lagi dengan pemandangan yang dirindukan. Ia benci sifatnya yang mudah merasa rindu begini.

Karena sekarang pun ia sedang merindukan pria itu.

Makan malam yang penuh sukacita, saling bercerita sambil menikmati masakan sang ibunda yang begitu lezat. Sang ayah yang telah pulang kerja ikut merasakan malam yang sudah lama tak dirasanya—pertemuan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Kedua adik kecil pun tak henti – hentinya menanyai Makoto dan Mikoto berbagai macam hal, membuat kedua kakaknya itu kewalahan. Dan acara itu berlangsung lama, lama sekali seakan cerita yang keluar dari tiap mulut tak pernah berujung. Hingga akhirnya malam melarut, dan lampu – lampu dimatikan. Makoto kembali ke dalam kamarnya, dan baru saja ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur, suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Ia tahu gaya mengetuknya, maka tanpa ragu segera menyebutkan nama sang pengetuk.

"Masuklah, Mikoto…"

Tak lama masuklah Mikoto ke dalam kamar si pria kecil ini. "Sepertinya kau tidak sebahagia perkiraanku setelah tiba disini. Ada sesuatu?" ujar sang saudari kembar seraya duduk di tepi kasur, perlahan mengusap pipi dan kening Makoto penuh kelembutan. Awalnya raut wajah sang manik biru pria ini hanya datar, lalu tak lama kerutan pada keningnya tampak diikuti dengan wajah yang kemudian memerah.

"Ada seseorang yang kurindukan"

Kalau dulu Makoto begitu takut bersikap jujur pada kembarannya ini, sekarang tidak lagi. Tidak peduli akan respon Mikoto terhadapnya, karena Makoto ingin dirinya diterima secara menyeluruh. Ia tahu keadaan ini akan begitu sulit diterima oleh keluarganya, mengenai hubungan terlarangnya dengan seorang pria. Namun ketekadan hati sang pria mungil ini sudah bulat. Makoto akan menerima segala resiko, asal terus bisa bersama dengannya.

Tapi kini tidak lagi, karena sekarang saja ia dan pria saljunya sudah memutuskan untuk berpisah. Dewa, lebih baik Makoto mati daripada dipisahkan bagai Romeo dan Juliet.

"Siapa?"

"Aku, mencintai orang itu…"

"Sudah kuduga, kau akhirnya punya orang seperti itu ya. Lalu?kalian berpisah?" seakan mengetahui semuanya, Mikoto berkata lirih pada saudara kecilnya ini. Ia tahu mengenai keputusan ayahnya, dan ternyata akan berdampak begitu buruk pada Makoto. Meski nyatanya dirinya senang dengan perubahan pada diri Makoto yang sudah lebih tegas mengatakan isi pikirannya, tapi keadaan ini tidaklah benar. Sedari dulu gadis ini begitu menginginkan kebahagiaan Makoto, karena diam – diam Mikoto mengkhawatirkan keadaan sang kembaran yang berjiwa seperti anak perempuan ini. "kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Mengangguk dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir ke samping, membasahi bantal putih kesayangannya. "Aku tidak mau berpisah seperti ini, aku ingin terus bersamanya" ujarnya seraya beranjak bangun, dan memeluk Mikoto begitu eratnya. "Aku harus bagaimana ini, Miko…aku bingung"

Tidak ada yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini, karena Mikoto pun dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit. Dan sejak hari itu sudah beberapa hari berselang, Makoto didaftarkan ke sekolah setempat, tidak begitu jauh dari rumah. Ia melihat pemandangan baru, teman baru, dan keadaan baru. Cukup sulit menyesuaikan diri, karena sekolahnya sekarang adalah sekolah campuran. Ia sudah lama terbiasa dengan keadaan di Shiroi Gakuin, dan itulah yang membuatnya sulit beradaptasi. Setiap hari Makoto menjalani hari barunya dengan hati sebeku es. Ia tak lagi menangis, hanya bisa meratapi keadaannya. Segala rasa rindu yang berkepanjangan ia bunuh dengan melakukan kegiatan sekolah secara gila – gilaan, dari pagi hingga malam.

Tidak lama setelah itu, beberapa bulan kemudian, Makoto terpilih menjadi wakil ketua osis. Ia melakukan semua tugasnya dengan baik—karena dengan kesibukannya, perasaan rindu ini dapat ditangkisnya. Mikoto berkali – kali memperingati akan kesehatan tubuhnya, namun tak pernah diacuhkan. Keadaan berlangsung lama, dan perlahan Makoto merasakan efek dari kegilaannya tersebut. Ia bertambah kurus, dan nyaris makan tidak tepat pada waktunya.

Hingga musim dingin pun tiba, membawa Makoto pada kenangan musim dingin tahun lalu. Langit menandakan malam ini salju akan turun, dan pria surai coklat ini masih sibuk dengan kerjaannya di sekolah. Ia sendirian disini, memilih untuk mengerjakan seluruh tugasnya dalam sekali waktu. Di sampingnya jendela berderet rapi, dan lampu kelas yang remang – remang membuat keadaan makin larut pada kegundahan hatinya.

_Yuki…_

Hingga ia dikejutkan dengan turunnya salju, membuat pria kecil itu segera menatap jendela, memandangi cairan padat putir yang terus turun menghiasi langit yang sudah gelap. Dan sepertinya sang Dewa kembali mengujinya, lagu pada ponselnya berganti menjadi sebuah lagu yang begitu menyayat hatinya.

_Kono yuki ga furi tsumori, sekai juu o tsutsumi, nanimo kamo kawareba ii_

_Kimi kara hanarete yuku, sono kioku wo zenbu sora ni maichira shinagara_

_Yuki no you ni, furu sayounara_

Brengsek, sialan, berbagai caci makian terdengar dari mulutnya. Ia bukan orang kasar seperti itu, karena di saat yang bersamaan air matanya kembali mengalir deras, diikuti dengan raungan seperti tersekat di dalam ruangan itu. Pria kecil ini menangis sendiri seraya memandangi salju yang turun perlahan memenuhi seisi kota. Inilah dia sekarang, terkurung dalam kota kecil yang tak ada bayangan pria itu sekalipun. Ternyata memang tidak bisa, sekeras apapun ia menyibukkan dirinya, di saat kesendirian menghampirinya, rasa rindu itu kembali muncul. Dewa, tolong jangan hukum Makoto seperti ini. Keadaan memilukan ini begitu membuatnya hampir gila, apa saja ia terima asal tidak cobaan ini.

_The snow I saw with you last year maybe the last time . . ._

Raungan memilukan terdengar hingga lorong, dan betapapun ia berteriak, tak ada siapapun disitu. Hampir saja pria kecil ini mengambil ponselnya dan akan membantingnya, namun gambar pada layar ponselnya membuat niat itu tak dilakukannya. Foto saat masih di Shiroi Gakuin, bersama dengan sang salju, pada kencan pertamanya di taman bermain. Ya, saat – saat membahagiakan, bermain bersama, saling bercerita satu sama lain, sentuhan serta ciuman yang tak terlupakan. Foto saat mereka berdua berada di dalam bianglala, tak pernah sekalipun Makoto ganti dengan foto yang lain.

_But i don't want to make it as the last snow. I want to see this moment with you again. . ._

Kedua mata birunya yang berair perlahan memandangi foto itu, tersenyum seperti orang gila karena setelah itu ia kembali menangis. Sudah, sudah cukup keadaan ini. Dirinya sudah tak tahan menerima semua kenyataan yang harus dijalaninya dengan hati bekunya. Makoto ingin kembali seperti dulu, ia ingin tersenyum seperti sedia kala, tidak seperti sekarang yang selalu dilakukannya dengan senyuman topengnya. Tubuhnya bergetar merindukan setiap sentuhan dari tangan besar dan hangat itu, bibirnya rindu dicium oleh bibir lembut itu, dan matanya merindukan wajah manis pangeran saljunya.

_I want to meet you right now. . ._

Tak sadar kakinya sudah membawanya berlari menelusuri lorong sekolah, melewati setiap pilar berhiaskan salju di luarnya, hingga sampai di halaman sekolahnya yang begitu luas. Tak lama rambut dan pundaknya sudah dipenuhi dengan butiran salju, dan pipinya menjadi serona dengan sakura berkat syal yang tertinggal di dalam kelas. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, merentangkan tangannya ke samping, dan perlahan memejamkan matanya. Air mata terus terjatuh setetes demi setetes, tersenyum seperti orang sinting, merasakan butiran salju yang menyentuh wajahnya, begitu dingin.

_But maybe this is really the end of everything . . ._

Isak tangis berhenti, dan tubuhnya sudah hampir menjadi sebeku es. Makoto menjatuhkan dirinya, menumpukkan tubuh pada kedua lututnya, menunduk penuh rasa penyesalan. Andai saja ia mampu menentang takdir yang diberikan, andai saja ia lebih berani, andai saja. .

_Don't say it. . ._

_I don't want to be separated._

"Mako. . ."

_Eh?_

Kedua manik biru itu terbuka lebar, masih dalam tunduknya. Udara yang begitu menusuk hampir membuatnya pingsan karena tubuhnya yang tidak kuat dingin. Meski samar – samar, ia dapat mendengarnya. Suara itu, siapa? Siapa yang memanggilnya?

"Mako. . .Mako. . ."

Suara itu semakin jelas, seakan ia sedang bermimpi di tengah padang salju ini. Meski berat, ia meluruskan kepalanya, memandang apa yang ada di depannya. Salju yang turun semakin lebat membuatnya sulit melihat sekeliling. Sosok itu beberapa meter jauh darinya. Siapa?. Ponsel yang masih memutar lagu sejak tadi kini berubah kembali, dilepasnya dan terjatuh di antara tumpukan salju.

_Ai wo sagashite tabi wo sono hikari wa, mune ni egaku mirai he tsuzuiteku darou_

Tubuhnya tak lagi mampu digerakkan, hanya diam terpaku pada posisi itu. Namun suara yang terdengar semakin jelas, karena sosok yang jauh tadi sepertinya datang mendekat.

_Is it just a dream?_

Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya kedua manik biru itu mati – matian tetap fokus pada apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Di depannya, sosok itu mendekat, pertama berjalan kemudian berlari cepat.

"…..Mako"

Hingga sosok itu kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya, dengan syal abu – abu tua sepadan dengan mantel tebalnya. Rambut coklat yang berantakan diterpa angin, napas yang tersengal – sengal, pipi yang merona akibat dinginnya udara, serta suara berat khas miliknya. Ya, Makoto begitu tidak mempercayai apa yang sekarang sedang dilihatnya. Mungkin mimpi, mungkin ia telah lama pingsan, atau mungkinkah ia mati dan berada di surga sekarang?

"….Si….apa…"

Ia menatap sosok itu, dan tak sadar air mata hangat menetesi pipinya lagi. Berkali – kali ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini memang mimpi. Dewa sedang mengujinya, dan Makoto akan menerima apabila itu akan membuat sang Dewa senang menyakiti hati Makoto. Tubuhnya bergetar, tidak kuat dengan pemandangan ini. Salju lebat menutupi ketakutannya, dan dingin menusuk ini mungkin akan membuatnya pingsan tak lama lagi. Hei, bukankah ia memang sudah pingsan?. Dewa, tolong tutup mata Makoto hingga ia tak akan lagi melihat sosok itu, jangan membuatnya trauma dan ketakutan.

"Aku rindu padamu. . ."

Banyak yang bilang di saat seseorang bermimpi, ia tak akan bisa benar – benar merasakan sentuhan dari orang lain. Tapi pelukan hangat yang begitu erat ini, air mata yang menetes di pundaknya ini, gemetaran tubuh yang rapuh. . .apakah ini benar – benar hanya sebuah mimpi?

Perlu waktu lama bagi sang pria mungil ini untuk menyadarinya.

"….Yuki?"

Pelukan itu bertambah erat, seakan dua tubuh itu akan bersatu. "Ya, ini aku. Mako. . .Mako. . ."

Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, hingga berpuluh – puluh kali namanya disebut. Di tengah hamparan salju, sebuah takdir baru menggantikan kepedihan yang terus berada dalam diri sang pria kecil. Suara yang lama tak didengarnya, sentuhan yang lama tak dirasanya, dan mata coklat nan indah itu, Yuki. . .Yuki ada di depannya, sedang memeluknya dengan begitu nyata. Dewa, boleh Makoto menerimanya?ini memang bukan mimpi, kan?boleh ia meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ini memang nyata?

Raungan keras kembali menggema seantero langit penuh salju yang berjatuhan, sang pria kecil ini menangis sejadinya. Meski tubuhnya sudah tak kuat lagi, ia tetap menangis, meneriaki nama Yuki, memeluk pria ini seerat mungkin, merangkul lehernya hingga kesadarannya mulai hilang.

"………"

_Haruka na negai tsunaideku hikari wa, kibou to yuuki wo hakonde kureru darou?_

"…..Yuki?"

Kedua mata biru itu perlahan terbuka, dengan tubuh yang makin panas, ia merasa tangannya dipegangi erat. Sayup – sayup suara deru mobil terdengar sesekali, kemudian kembali hening. Gelap, hanya penerangan dari lampu jalan menembus masuk ke celah – celah jendela. Lantai yang begitu dingin, dan ia baru sadar dirinya ada di lorong sekolah, di bawah jendela, tengah berbaring. Paha Yuki menjadi bantalan bagi kepala Makoto, membuat ia tersadar bahwa yang barusan memang bukan mimpi. "Yuki…." Perlahan senyuman lirih tampak, dan tangan kecil itu sekuat tenaga mencoba meraih pipi sang salju. Tak sampai, namun tangan Yuki menyambutnya, memeganginya erat dan membantu menempelkan pada pipi sang salju sendiri. Ia tersenyum, senyuman yang sudah lama tak dilihat Makoto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini…?"

"Aku mencoba mencari alamat rumahmu dari data sekolah, dan saat kudatangi, kembaranmu mengatakan kau masih di sekolahmu. Dia menunjukkan arah jalan hingga aku bisa sampai kemari"

Mikoto. Rasanya ingin ia peluk saudari kembarnya itu sekarang. Rupanya Mikoto-lah yang membuat mereka dapat bertemu kembali disini. Apa mungkin karena perasaan mereka berdua begitu kuat, Yuki dapat merasakan apa yang tengah Makoto rasakan saat ini? Entahlah, hanya Dewa yang tahu. Dan kini, sang manik biru tak tahu harus berkata apa, keadaan tubuhnya makin membuatnya lemah, tak mampu berkata sedikit pun. Dan seakan mengerti, Yuki hanya terus memegangi tangannya, mengelus rambutnya, tersenyum begitu manis hanya untuknya. Momen penuh kebisuan ini hanya disaksikan oleh salju yang mengintip dari luar jendela. Sang salju bersandar di dinding lorong, mencoba menenangkan perasaannya, tidak ingin membuat hati sang pangeran kecil ini bertambah rapuh.

"aku senang kau datang"

Tak pernah ada percakapan yang terlibat di dalamnya, hanya sepasang bola mata yang saling memandang, seakan berbicara cinta yang lama tak mereka sentuh. Keheningan yang membuat mereka perlahan memandang ke luar, melihat salju yang turun semakin lebat.

_I could see snow with you again, finally. . ._

Senyuman bahagia baik sang kupu – kupu maupun sang salju, membuktikkan kedua hati yang telah lama bertaut kini bertemu kembali.

"Lagi – lagi sakit di musim begini, bodoh"

Ciuman hangat mendarat di bibirnya, melampiaskan kerinduan yang telah lama terpendam. Udara mulai menghangat, karena kedua tubuh saling bertempel erat. Air mata yang ikut mengalir pun membuat pipinya kian hangat. Ia bersyukur dapat hidup hingga hari ini, karena pertemuannya kembali membuat perasaan cintanya mulai meluap – luap dan bergairah lagi. Tahu? Mimpinya menjadi kenyataan—sekarang tak akan apapun yang akan mengganggu momen penuh haru ini. Beribu – ribu ucapan terima kasih ia ucapkan dalam hati kepada sang Dewa, dan merasa bersalah telah berpikiran buruk akan kehadiran sebuah takdir.

"Aah. . ."

Rasa pusing di kepalanya dan tubuhnya yang begitu lemas, membuat sang kupu – kupu hanya memperhatikan sang salju dalam setiap sentuhannya.

"Tubuhmu panas sekali"

"Kalau begitu kita pulang, ke rumahku. Akan kuperkenalkan kau kepada keluargaku"

Gerakan itu terhenti sesaat, namun tak lama gumaman kecil disertai tawa terdengar, "Mungkin aku akan dihajar Mikoto karena membawamu pulang dengan keadaan begini"

Terdengar respon tawa kecil dari sang pangeran kupu – kupu, tak lama ia kembali terdiam. "Aku…ingin terus bersamamu" dan kembali isak tangis pelan pada wajah itu.

Ucapan itu membuat keadaan kembali hening, seperti tercekat sesuatu. Tak ada yang bicara, hanya pelukan hangat yang terasa. Begitu sulitnya mereka bersama, begitu sulitnya perasaan cinta ini menyatu. Tidak boleh, Makoto tidak ingin terus – terusan begini. Ia harus lebih berani. "Yuki, aku akan kembali ke Shiroi Gakuin. Mungkin nanti akan ada sedikit perang mulut dengan ayahku"

"Tidak apa, aku akan menemanimu. Kalau memang tidak bisa, biar aku yang pindah kesini. Aku tidak ingin lagi melewatkan malam tanpa kau di sisiku." Sang salju menangis, masih memeluk pangerannya tercinta kalau bisa hingga ajalnya tiba.

Udara kembali menusuk kulit, dinginnya lantai membuat keadaan makin melarut. Makoto menggeleng kecil dan menyatakan ia-lah yang akan kembali ke Tokyo. Itu adalah keputusannya yang paling berani—dan akan terus begitu asal ia bisa bersama dengan pria ini. Keputusan penuh resiko yang diambilnya demi sang salju. Ia tak ingin berpisah lagi, tidak lagi.

"Hingga sekarang pun perasaanku masih sama, Mako…"

Ucapan manis yang keluar dari mulut Yuki, membuatnya kian menangis seperti anak kecil. "Aku pun demikian…" dan kembali memeluk sang salju begitu erat. Andai waktu terhenti untuk saat ini saja, Makoto ingin melampiaskan segala perasaan kalut, rindu serta cintanya. Dan malam itu, salju menyaksikan kedua insan yang tengah berbicara cinta dan masa kemudian hari yang akan mereka hadapi bersama. Makoto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, tak akan membiarkan dirinya terpisah dengan sang salju, hingga akhir hayatnya.

**END**


End file.
